Sangriento día de los enamorados
by Sadistic Sweetie
Summary: Hace tiempo ocurrió un misterioso asesinato con un presunto culpable que ha sido encarcelado, pero al siguiente año en el aniversario de dicho crimen volvió a ocurrir uno de características similares, lo que llevó a un grupo de investigadores a retomar el caso y entonces comenzar a pensar que cometieron un terrible error, o tal vez no... YAOI
1. Parte 1

**Sangriento día de los enamorados**

Murdoc Niccals, es el cantante de rock más famoso del país, conocido por su personalidad brutal y excéntrica, un idiota más de la cuadrilla de musiquillos que conformaban el país. Amado por muchos pero odiado por unos cuantos más

Un día tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos afortunado, pues se le encontró en medio de una sangrienta escena del crimen, las manos cubiertas de sangre, el rostro empapado del mismo líquido y la maldita arma homicida en la mano, con el cuerpo inerte yaciendo a sus pies. Todo demasiado obvio como para no creer que él había sido el homicida, aunque él no se cansó de decir una y otra vez que todo se trataba de un error, nadie lo dejó contar su historia

Eso fue un 14 de febrero del año 2020, a vísperas del San Valentín del año 2021 sucedió otro espantoso crimen, en circunstancias muy parecidas, solo que en esta ocasión el cuerpo inerte no estaba cerca de ningún presunto homicida, aunque el modus del asesinato parecía el mismo nadie lo tomó como coincidencia, y como Murdoc cumplía aún su sentencia en la cárcel, resultaba improbable que él hubiese sido el autor de ambos crímenes

El 14 de febrero del año 2022 sucedió una tragedia muy parecida a la de los años anteriores y eso comenzó a preocupar a las autoridades, interrogaron a Murdoc en busca de un posible cómplice, pero no encontraron que mentía cuando respondió que no tenía ningún cómplice, también dijo que de todas formas él no mató a la primera víctima, pero eso no se lo creyeron

El día 10 de febrero del año 2023 lanzaron una alerta a la población, especialmente mujeres que cumplían las características de las víctimas, para que tuvieran precaución la víspera o el mismo 14 de febrero. No resultó y ese año también hubo víctima

Al año siguiente, se formó un grupo de investigación especial, se redobló la seguridad en las calles, se emitió un toque de queda, se alertó a toda ciudad, pero todo resultó en vano, el 14 de febrero del año 2024 una nueva víctima llenó los archivos de la investigación criminal más grande de la historia de ese país

Las autoridades estaban cansadas, la población muerta de miedo, los medios al acecho de la mejor nota que transmitir, pero el departamento especial de investigación criminal estaba ya en la próxima investigación, apenas era la primera semana de enero y ya estaban ocupados en el asunto

Stuart Pot, mejor conocido simplemente como 2D, era el nuevo detective a cargo de la investigación de los homicidios, contaba tan solo con 26 años de edad, pero ya tenía una reputación grande dentro del medio, las esperanzas de hallar al culpable crecieron

2D era soltero, vivía solo en un departamento descuidado de una zona no muy buena, tenía un gato que llevaba casi medio año desaparecido, pero él colocaba comida afuera de su depa cada día con la esperanza que volviera. Se especulaba que era homosexual, pero ya que lo respetaban mucho por su trabajo, nadie se metía con él y tampoco es que le importaba el qué dirán, Stuart sí que era gay, pero hacía casi una decena de años que no salía con nadie.

…

Día 8 de enero del año 2025, 2D pidió todos los archivos relacionados con el caso y se los llevó a su oficina, ese día separó todo por años, hizo una relación de los hechos y los comparó entre una víctima y otra, hizo un cronograma de hechos y organizó todo de tal manera que pudiera empezar con un análisis más profundo

Al día siguiente, el detective notó algo que sus predecesores no habían notado, los lugares donde se llevó a cabo cada homicidio, tenían una lejanía entre uno y otro de apenas siete kilómetros, aunque el mapa no le reveló algún anagrama o indicio de que eso podía significar algo especial, aunque su instinto le decía que sí

Dos días después, por solicitud de 2D, se le dio acceso para poder hablar con Murdoc, aunque todos los demás le decían que era inútil, que el loco insistía en que no fue el asesino y que entrevistarlo era una pérdida de tiempo, aun así el detective quiso verlo

La celda fue abierta, dada la naturaleza sangrienta del homicidio, Murdoc tenía una celda para él solo. Cuando ambos hombres se vieron una nube de sospecha se cernió sobre los dos, la puerta de la celda se cerró y 2D se quedó de pie junto a la cama de Murdoc, él estaba acostado con los brazos tras la nuca

—Otro poli a pedirme que admita que fui yo —bufó burlón

—No, todo lo contrario —respondió cruzándose de brazos— Detesto las cosas obvias

— ¿Qué trata de decir pelmazo?

—Llegas a la escena del crimen, tienes el cadáver, sangre por todos lados, un sospechoso indiscutible y el arma homicida sin más. Entonces te preguntas ¿Qué caso tiene investigar más allá de lo evidente? Tienes todo para inculpar, convertirte en el policía perfecto y llegar a casa esa noche con toda la tranquilidad para devorar tu sándwich de pavo, sin preocuparte de que un pobre lunático grite dentro de una celda que él no fue el asesino, después de todo, nadie le cree y el mundo puede girar de nuevo sin mayor problema ¿no es así?

La cara de asombro de Murdoc fue demasiado obvia, ese policía era diferente a los demás y él tenía de nuevo la esperanza de salir de ahí

—Conque tenemos un chico listo ¿eh? —preguntó burlón, echando una risotada muy divertida— Me gustas —sonrió

—No eres mi tipo, pero gracias —contestó taciturno

—Además de listo, chistosito —bufó enojado —Ya, dime qué quieres

—Oír tu versión de los hechos —respondió, descruzó los brazos, se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado

Murdoc lo miró con desconfianza, de repente llegaba un tipo raro y de la nada resultaba que quería oír su historia, una versión distinta con la que todos se quedaron a gusto un par de años atrás, pero él perdió el interés de querer contar su versión, así que cerró los ojos y permaneció en la misma posición

—Vete al diablo poli, estás aquí solo porque hubo más muertes ¿no? Ahora sí quieren mi ayuda, patéticos, no los ayudaré —dijo y mostró una gran sonrisa de dientes descuidados, 2D estaba decepcionado de su respuesta

—Ellos creen que se trata de un imitador tuyo, algún fan desquiciado que quiere seguir tu ejemplo, pero yo no, yo creo que el asesino es el mismo de la primera vez y quiero ayudarte, odio cuando se culpa al inocente —dijo la explicación de lo que creía

Murdoc abrió los ojos, se sentó sobre la cama cruzando las piernas, sonrió

—Un justiciero ¿eh? Pero tengo condiciones

— ¿Cuáles?

—Contaré mi historia y colaboraré con la policía en todo, pero estando fuera, no desde adentro, ingéniatelas para que me dejen salir bajo custodia, es todo lo que pido

—Hecho —dijo sin más

— ¿Así nada más?

—Mañana vengo por ti —se puso en pie y salió de la celda, Murdoc estaba boquiabierto, estaba sorprendido, después sonrió

…

Lo tacharon de loco, pero después de mucho papeleo y burocracia, permitieron a Murdoc salir, colocándole un anillo alrededor del tobillo, para que no saliera de cierta área permitida, la de los homicidios, y con la total responsabilidad sobre él en 2D

Lo primero que hizo Murdoc fue fumar un cigarrillo de los buenos, no esos horribles con los que se traficaba dentro de las cárceles, 2D lo patrocinó. Llegaron al departamento del detective, estaba descuidado y un poco abandonado, Murdoc asaltó el refrigerador pero solo había comida congelada

—Que mierda ¿de verdad vives aquí?

—Saldré a comprarte algo ¿Qué quieres?

—Alcohol y unas putas —contestó sin pensarlo, 2D lo miró con esos ojos casi vacíos

—Pediré una pizza —respondió sin ganas, aburrido

—Que aguafiestas —escupió en el suelo y fue a la sala, se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, buscó en canales de música pero nadie transmitía sus videos musicales

Una de las condiciones para colaborar era que siempre anduviera con 2D, que no podía contactar con nadie de sus conocidos o familiares, y que no podía entrar a bares o sitios que vendieran alcohol o drogas

—Oye ojos vacíos, estoy aburrido —dijo mientras el otro encargaba la pizza

—No tarda en llegar la comida —dijo 2D sin ánimos, se sentó en el otro sillón y lo miró— Cuéntame tu historia

— ¿Por dónde comenzaré? No sé, tengo mucha hambre para pensar, dormiré un rato —dijo descarado, cerrando los ojos intentó dormir

2D no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso porque estaba a su merced. Media hora más tarde llegó la pizza, sirvieron en platos desechables y sirvieron la bebida en vasos también de desecho

—Esa noche tuve un concierto —dijo Murdoc devorando la pizza, aventando migajas ensalivadas sin vergüenza— Fui al barrio chino por unas putas, eran dos, con pechos enormes, estaban operadas obviamente, pero que calibre de mujeres

—Al grano —dijo interrumpiéndolo, comiendo moderadamente

—Hicimos un trío de aquellos —relamió sus labios— Pero cobraban muy caro y no quise broncas con su proxeneta, así que solo pagué esa hora

Murdoc comió vorazmente su tercera rebanada

—Caminé por las calles, no supe cuanto había bebido, pero me topé con una lindura de mujer, no era prostituta, pero me reconoció, quería que me la follara, así que fuimos a un Motel

2D sabía que hablaba de la ahora muerta, ya que todo pasó dentro de un Motel

—No puedo recordar si me la follé, consumimos éxtasis e inhalamos cocaína, también bebimos mucho

2D sabía que decía la verdad de eso, el examen toxicológico lo demostró, de hecho la policía concluyó que en el delirio del consumo agravado ocurrió el asesinato

—Abrí los ojos, mis manos se sentían pegajosas, pensé que estaba solo en la habitación, prendí la luz y vi mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre, me miré en el espejo y mi rostro estaba manchado, corrí despavorido al baño, creyendo que algo me había hecho la muy zorra, pero no tenía ni una herida, al salir la descubrí, su cuerpo desnudo machacado a puñaladas, el arma estaba ahí, la cogí, presa del miedo y la confusión, la puerta se abrió y entraron tres policías, me apresaron aunque les dije que no había sido yo, lo demás ya lo sabes

2D analizó esa historia, faltaban detalles, pero la mirada del músico era limpia, él podía ser un canalla, pero no un asesino

— ¿Qué recuerdas antes de perder la consciencia?

Murdoc lo pensó detenidamente

—Le tocaba las tetas, me parece —respondió indiferente— Creo que ni siquiera me la follé, no sé

—El cadáver no tenía rastros de semen, tampoco se encontraron condones en la habitación, nada de fluidos en las sábanas o el baño, no hubo sexo

—Qué lástima, tenía un culo tremendo —dijo divertido, 2D sintió asco, terminó su última rebanada de pizza y bebió todo su refresco

—Debo ir a la jefatura, te monitorearé, cerraré con llave —después de decir eso salió de su departamento, cerrando todas las llaves

Murdoc terminó la rebanada que quedaba en la caja y se tiró sobre el sillón a dormir

…

2D pasó el informe de la confesión, había quedado grabada en su celular, la archivó y llevó a que analizaran la historia, después pidió que investigaran si las demás víctimas parecían haber sido fans de Murdoc o su grupo

Por la noche regresó a su departamento, las luces estaban encendidas pero no vio a Murdoc por ningún lado, fue hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta, tampoco estaba ahí

— ¿Qué diablos? —pensó que tal vez se escapó, pero oyó un ruido en el baño, recordó que había una ventana ahí y que tal vez Murdoc iba a huir, así que entró sin tocar, pero Murdoc no estaba tratando de escaparse, estaba masturbándose mirando una foto que sostenía con su mano izquierda

2D se quedó paralizado, observando al músico, miró hacia abajo y notó el gran paquete entre su mano derecha, tragó saliva. Murdoc terminó aunque notó la intromisión del detective, después sonrió, mirándolo se subió los pantalones

— ¿Te gustó el espectáculo? —preguntó sin pudor, 2D frunció las cejas

En la mano izquierda de Murdoc, la foto con la que se masturbaba era de la madre de 2D, al darse cuenta corrió hacia él y la arrebató de sus manos

— ¿Qué te sucede imbécil?

—Es todo lo que hallé —sonrió amplio y divertido— Así que eres marica

— ¿Qué? —preguntó avergonzado, guardando la foto

—Busque en toda tu casa y nada, las únicas revistas para adultos eran para maricas, pollas enormes y cuerpos esculturales ¿eh? Sucio policía —dijo riendo muy divertido, 2D se puso todo rojo

—No agarres mis cosas ¿oíste?

2D estaba muy molesto, así que cerró con llave la habitación de huéspedes para que Murdoc no durmiera ahí, en cambio le dejó el incómodo sillón, su habitación también la cerró por dentro y guardó la llave, ese cretino no tenía ningún derecho de meterse en sus asuntos personales

Murdoc sintió frío, el maldito policía no le dejó más que una delgada sábana y era pleno invierno, pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo enojar, odiaba a todos los policías, aunque 2D creía en su inocencia, no era diferente del resto, todos eran una basura

…

El resultado del análisis de la historia coincidía con lo que sabían, los psicólogos analizaron las palabras y el modo de narrarlas, Murdoc decía la verdad y eso solo agravaba el misterio, la policía pensaba que quizás el asesinato fue hecho para inculpar a Murdoc, algún enemigo del ex cantante, pero 2D no lo creía, porque de ser así no hubiera habido más muertes estando él encarcelado, eso solo le daría veracidad a su declaración de inocencia

—Entonces poli marica —habló Murdoc burlón— ¿Me declararán inocente?

—No, necesitamos al verdadero culpable

—Creo que eso está sobre la Ley —increpó enojado, 2D lo negó

—La evidencia es muy clara, estabas en la escena, eras el único en ella, solo hay huellas tuyas y de la víctima ahí, el arma homicida en tus manos. Oficialmente eres el asesino, por eso es necesario demostrar tu inocencia, ya no podemos atenernos a la presunción de que lo eres, espero lo entiendas —explicó paciente, así como era él

—Las leyes son una basura —dijo bufando, removiéndose en el asiento de la oficina de jefatura, 2D miraba el panel, tratando de hilar las cosas

—14 de febrero ¿Por qué te importa esa fecha? —preguntó en voz baja al asesino invisible, Murdoc lo observó fijo

—Mal de amores, tal vez, hay hijos de puta así —contestó sin que le preguntaran, el detective negó convencido

—Debe ser algo más, el asesinato fue muy violento, hay rabia desmedida en la forma que fueron apuñaladas las víctimas

— ¿Lo ves? Está furioso —dijo riendo, 2D negó de nuevo

—Pero no es mal de amores, algo más personal

— ¿Un traumadito? —cuestionó divertido— Un lunático pues

Esta vez 2D meditó en silencio, cruzando los brazos

—Un lunático —repitió— Una lunática —meditó con seriedad

— ¿Mujer? —bufó con burla— He leído alguna vez que no suelen ser así de violentas ¿o sí? —2D sonrió

—Son estereotipos, una mujer es capaz de matar a sangre fría tanto como un hombre, por ejemplo, una mujer que asesina a sus propios hijos es considerada especialmente fría y violenta, incluso si el método en sí no lo fue —explicó con emoción, hasta ese momento solo había pensado en un asesino hombre, lo cuál era más común— Pero ¿Por qué asesina mujeres?

—Placer —contestó sonriendo, relamiéndose los labios. 2D le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación que lo hizo reír a carcajadas

2D avanzó hacia el escritorio, sacó fotos de las víctimas y las colocó en el tablero de la pared, todas habían recibido no menos de quince puñaladas, ninguna víctima presentaba abuso sexual antes o después de la muerte, además de las puñaladas no había indicio de ningún ritual dejado por el psicópata que lo hizo

—Estamos a mitad del mes de enero de 2025 —comenzó hablar por su grabadora— No ha habido más detalles acerca de los asesinos que aquellos ya descritos. Él o La culpable del crimen no presenta otros indicios que nos lleven a su localización —acabó la grabación, Murdoc aplaudió

—No sé porque tienes tan buena fama, pareces tan incompetente —dijo con burla, 2D no lo volteó siquiera a ver

—Vámonos, hoy no podemos hacer más —ignoró, encaminándose a la entrada— Iremos a un buen lugar —sonrió hacia él y se marchó, Murdoc torció la boca y fue tras él

Lo llevó a comer a un buen restaurante y las sobras las llevó a casa para ponerlas afuera en espera de su ingrato gato

—Así que como buen marica tienes gato —burló divertido, no se había dado cuenta de eso en todos los días que llevaba ahí. 2D lo ignoró completamente

—Estaré en mi habitación, no intentes marcharte o esa cosa te arrancará la pierna —señaló el dispositivo de restricción

2D fue a su alcoba como dijo, se tiró en la cama después de aventar los zapatos y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido. Pasaron un par de horas cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación ya se encontraba oscura, se había hecho de noche, de pronto sintió un movimiento dentro y lentamente agarró la pistola que estaba bajo la cama

Un movimiento violento y apuntó el cañón hacia arriba, por la poca luz que se colaba en la habitación vio a Murdoc sobre él en la cama, le sonreía con esos dientes siniestros, la cara muy cerca de la suya

—Eres tú —suspiró enojado— ¿Qué haces?

—Dime policía marica ¿hace cuánto que no te follan? —preguntó relamiéndose los labios, sorprendiendo al detective— Tengo tantas ganas que no me importa si eres hombre —sonrió lascivo, bajó la mano hacia la entrepierna y se la agarró por encima de la ropa, 2D tragó saliva— Se te está poniendo dura, poli degenerado

—Apártate o disparo —amenazó aferrando el arma

—Me he montado orgías con los miembros de mi banda y un grupo de zorras, no me intimida, cojamos poli —sugirió con emoción, sacó la lengua y se agachó, lamiendo el cañón de la pistola, 2D miró embobado— Dejaré que me la chupes

—Bájate —ordenó aturdido

—Dispara poli, atrévete, pero sé que te mueres de ganas. Nadie lo sabrá —dijo descaradamente, 2D asió la pistola con más fuerza, pero no disparó

Murdoc sonrió emocionado, comenzó después a desabrocharle los pantalones y 2D no lo impidió, dejó la pistola bajo la almohada como antes y miró hacia abajo, la mano áspera del ex cantante agarró su miembro y lo acarició rudo, poniéndolo duro completamente. Carcajeó divertido

—Poli sucio, esto te gusta ¿eh? —el mencionado no respondió a eso, se levantó un poco y se quitó la camisa, mirándolo a los ojos— Pídemelo —dijo con morbo— Pídeme que te folle

—Fóllame —pidió sin vergüenza, Murdoc sonrió lascivo, lo soltó y comenzó a desnudarse, 2D lo observó, el bien proporcionado cuerpo, relamió sus labios, lo deseaba, no por ser él, un sucio cantante de rock, sino por el deseo contenido de meses, lo necesitaba

El detective se desnudó del todo y quedó acostado en la cama, Murdoc de rodillas, se agarró el miembro viril y sonrió, 2D se levantó aun debajo de ese cuerpo, se sostuvo con un codo y con la mano del otro lado le agarró, llevándose el manjar a los labios, pasando la lengua

Murdoc tenía un gran pedazo y no lo desaprovechó, jugó con él usando los labios y lengua antes de meterlo en su boca, el ex cantante sonrió amplio

—Toda, cómetela toda —empujó la cadera hacia delante, rematando en su boca hasta la garganta, 2D succionó cada vez más rápido, después se detuvo, se estiró hasta su mesa de noche y sacó del cajón un condón, lo abrió y colocó en el miembro erecto

—Hazlo ya —ordenó abriendo las piernas, Murdoc agarró ambas extremidades y las dobló a los costados, agarró los muslos y se introdujo de una sola, 2D apretó las sábanas y no le dieron tiempo a acostumbrarse

Las penetraciones lujuriosas y violentas de Murdoc lo enloquecieron, sus ojos llenos de fuego y deseo parecían más vivos que nunca, parecía otra persona bajo ese cuerpo, entregándose al placer

—Eres una perra sucia poli —dijo divertido, arremetiendo cada vez más violento, haciendo que el detective gimiera cada vez más alto y sin pudor— ¿Te toco aquí? —agarró el miembro de 2D y lo masturbó con la misma violencia que lo penetraba

Cerró fuerte los ojos cuando culminó en la mano ajena, Murdoc tardó un poco más, antes de hacerlo salió de él y se quitó el condón, terminándole encima, sobre el vientre, 2D miró con fastidio, pero estaba jadeando sin cesar, así que no le importó pronto, Murdoc rio fuerte

—Eres la perra más sucia que me he follado —insultó divertido, se levantó de la cama sin recoger el condón, dejándolo sobre la cama, comenzó a vestirse

—Nadie puede saber esto —dijo serio, no parecía el mismo de hace unos momentos, entregándose a tan insaciable deseo

—No te preocupes poli marica, no estarás en mi lista, créeme —mofó echando a reír y luego salió de la habitación, 2D suspiró resignado, rompió una regla importante por unos minutos de pasión.

En todos sus años de carrera jamás pasó por algo así pero no pudo explicarlo con palabras, fue imposible resistirse a él, ese cantante malnacido, arrogante y estúpido.

* * *

Esto debió subirse terminado y el día 14 de febrero, pero no se pudo :( estúpida computadora! pronto actu de mis otros fics, gracias por leer, los amo!


	2. Parte 2

El primer pensamiento que tuvo al despertar en la mañana fue el de su cautivo testigo burlándose en su cara debido al acontecimiento de la noche anterior, donde entregado a sus más bajos instintos, cometió la amoralidad más grande de toda su carrera, sostener relaciones sexuales con un presunto homicida a su custodia

Por si fuera poco además, lo hizo con un ex cantante pervertido que prácticamente lo retó a cometer semejante agravio, logrando convertirlo en su puta personal de una noche. 2D sabe que no debió haberlo hecho y ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias

Entró en el baño y tomó una merecida ducha, después se vistió con algo básico y fue hasta la cocina, desde ahí pudo ver a Murdoc en la sala, acostado y roncando como un oso sin pena alguna. Paseó la mirada por aquel cuerpo desparramado y recordó la noche anterior, pasó duro saliva y se apartó para ver lo que había disponible para desayunar

Sacó unos huevos y comenzó a cocinarlos con jamón, el ruido y el olor de la comida despertaron a Murdoc, ambos se miraron cuando el inquilino incómodo se puso de pie rápidamente

—Poli Marica, buenos días —saludó burlón, altanero, dirigiéndole una mirada que sería capaz de derretir el polo norte, 2D vio aquel fuego, lo devoraba con la mirada

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te volaré los sesos —contestó serio, sin pretender nada más que dejar en claro su posición, pero Murdoc echó a reír con fuerza

—Vamos Poli, tú y yo sabemos que eres muy descuidado del uso de tu arma, justo en estos momentos continúa debajo de la almohada ¿no es cierto? —comentó con burla— Pude ir por ti mientras dormías, o quizás correr ahorita, no tendrías tiempo de interceptarme

2D lo miró con sus profundos ojos negros pero no se inmutó

—Eres idiota si crees que no la descargué esta mañana, los bicho rastreros suelen colarse por la noche —explicó con su característica seriedad

—Y terminan haciendo gemir a los polis maricas —perfeccionó la idea sonriendo con aquellos dientes desagradables y riendo a carcajadas

Murdoc no lo vio venir ni pudo haberlo prevenido o anticipado, pero el detective hizo volar un cuchillo hacia él que le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla hasta finalmente terminar su trayectoria en la pared del frente, logrando sorprenderlo, pero no intimidarlo

—Conque hablabas en serio —rio muy divertido, acercándose a la cocina como si el ataque anterior no le importara en absoluto

Con su índice derecho, Murdoc limpió la línea de sangre sobre su mejilla y la lamió, mirando al mismo instante a 2D a los ojos

—La próxima vez te dejaré lamerla de nuevo, y no hablo de la sangre, obvio —de nuevo soltó su risa burlona y se alejó hacia el baño a orinar

2D apretó con fuerza el puño derecho, aquella mañana se levantó con aquel temor, de que el maldito de Murdoc no se callara con lo mismo, de nuevo lamentó el haberse dejado llevar por las ganas que tenía de follar, pero no dejaría que eso volviera a suceder, o al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

Con el presunto asesino a su custodia, 2D llegó a la jefatura de la policía luego del desayuno, con el temor de que Murdoc pudiera soltar la boca y decir lo que no debía, pero para su buena fortuna, el ex cantante no dijo absolutamente nada

Miró de nuevo el expediente y separó todo por año y víctima, lo único que tenían en común todas es que eran mujeres atractivas y el rango de edad no variaba mucho, todas entre veinte y veintitrés años, no compartían ninguna característica física, solo dos de ellas eran pelirrojas, nada más, no representaba ningún indicio

—Estoy frente a una pared ¿Cómo elige a sus víctimas? —exteriorizó perplejo, no había dejado de pensar en ello desde que vio por primera vez el expediente

—Vamos poli marica, es fácil, solo necesita ser mujer para que quiera matarla —opinó Murdoc, pero 2D rápido desechó su teoría

—No es odio contra las mujeres, obviamente —contradijo rápido y convencido— Es contra una en específico. Elige una víctima por año, de ser solo odio mataría cada vez que tiene una oportunidad o deseo de asesinar mujeres, el que sea una cada año y en estas fechas es su ritual, ahí está la clave —explicó cuando no tenía obligación de hacerlo

De hecho no tenía que compartir el caso con el presunto asesino, pero en esos momentos 2D lo veía más como testigo que como el culpable, aunque sus superiores lo tacharan de loco, pero estaban tan desesperados por resolver el caso que ya cualquier método estaban aprobando y más porque conocían la trayectoria profesional del detective, en toda su carrera solo no había podido resolver un crimen

—Deja de darle vueltas poli, no eres tan bueno como dicen —dijo Murdoc con burla desde el otro extremo de la oficina, donde reposaba sobre un sillón, pero el mencionado no le hizo el más mínimo caso, seguía viendo las fotografías, esperando que los cadáveres retratados en ellas le contaran una historia.

* * *

 _ **Una sonrisa pura y sin maldad, tranquila, mostrada mientras miraba los recortes del periódico, imágenes poco crudas, pero la redacción lo compensaba, amaba leer todos esos detalles, imaginar cómo sería estar del otro lado, como el asesino estaría maquinando todo, llevándolo a cabo, pensar en lo que sentiría tener la sangre entre las manos, oler la muerte, seguramente aquello era placentero, o quizás solo relajante**_

 _ **Sintió comezón en el cuello y luego ansiedad, de nuevo estaba sucediendo, le sucedía cada cierto tiempo, eran las voces, le pedían que hiciera cosas, lanzaba gritos internos, tratando de callarlos, siempre sin éxito, luego perdía la consciencia y cuando despertaba, lloraba viendo lo que quedó alrededor, dejándole solo miedo**_

 _ **Escuchó pasos justo sobre él que detuvieron el inminente proceso de transformación, luego una voz, pero no dentro de su cabeza, era real, después una pequeña luz que se coló dentro de su amada cueva, estaba de espaldas, pero la sentía, picaba su espalda, invadiendo su hermoso espacio lleno de oscuridad**_

— _ **Cariño, de nuevo estás aquí ¿Por qué no vienes a comer? —llamó una dulce voz, la de su madre, mujer bella y dedicada, la amaba como a ninguna**_

— _ **Ya… ya… ya voy… ma… mamá —respondió con el habitual tartamudeo. No hubo respuesta**_

 _ **Suspiró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, guardó sus hermosos tesoros y se puso de pie, salió de su pequeño pero gran espacio, donde solía recluirse. La luz del sol le quemó los ojos, pese a que solo entró por la ventana, los cerró solo unos instantes, al abrirlos la miró**_

 _ **Su enorme y gentil sonrisa, señalándole el comedor, donde le esperaban sus alimentos, volvió a sentirse seguro, lejos de las horribles voces, las que le pedían hacer cosas malas, pero él no les hacía caso, nunca en su vida había hecho nada malo, esas cosas solo sucedían en las noticias, donde las notas de cuerpos mutilados y crímenes sin castigo rondaban, pero él estaba a salvo de toda esa podredumbre**_

— _ **Gra… gracias mamá —sonrió infantilmente, mientras la amable mujer acariciaba su cabeza, susurrando en su oído palabras amorosas**_

— _ **De nada mi niño, come bien para que puedas ir a jugar de nuevo —respondió con su maternal voz, la que nunca pide nada a cambio, el amor más puro e incondicional**_

 _ **Comieron juntos, como en los tiempos de paz, justo cuando el ogro se marchó y los dejó tranquilos, ya no tenía que oír sus gritos ni sentir sus golpes, el hombre malo ya no podía hacerle daño, ni encerrarlo por horas en el clóset, dejando que conviviera con sus propios desechos, ahogado en llanto y asustado, tampoco tenía que verla a ella curándose las heridas, sonriéndole y pidiéndole que no se preocupara, porque mamá siempre va a protegerlo.**_

* * *

Regresaron a casa de 2D por la noche, con la derrota de nuevo sobre los hombros, el detective pasó horas frente a las imágenes, poniéndoles un orden, recreando los cuerpos sin marcas, cada una quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas contarle lo sucedido, pero él necesitaba primero descifrar esos extraños rituales, por qué y cómo, con qué propósito, si no resolvía eso antes, nada podía hacer, solo serían historias sin sentido

—Poli fracasado, has estado muy callado hoy —dijo Murdoc entrando apenas en la casa, pero 2D estaba pidiendo las pizzas por teléfono, así que lo ignoró

Molesto el ex cantante escupió en el suelo y luego caminó al sillón, se tiró en él y prendió la televisión. Un programa absurdo de comedia lo estaba haciendo reír a carcajadas, molestando al detective, pero permaneció callado, hasta que llegó la pizza y comenzó a comer solo

—Guárdame algo poli —exigió molesto, pero el mencionado seguía comiendo como si solo estuviera él, así que Murdoc apagó la TV y se acercó a la mesa— Bastardo

—Calla y come —ordenó sin más, mirando al frente sin punto fijo, con sus grandes ojos negros, vacíos como siempre

—Dime una cosa poli ¿Por qué no abandonas el caso? Es mucho para ti —sugirió sin dulzuras, no recibió respuesta— Responde ¿no tienes lengua? Anoche parecía lo contrario, sabes usarla muy bien —dijo con burla, relamiéndose los labios

— ¿Qué tipo de mujeres te gustan? —preguntó ignorando lo anterior

—Las putas, obviamente —respondió riendo mientras aun masticaba, para 2D no tuvo gracia

—No hablo de sus desvaríos sexuales, cuando volteas a ver a una ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque tiene buen culo, o unas tetas grandes, se nota que eres maricón —volvió a burlarse, pero sin duda aquellas respuestas no eran las que él estaba buscando

—Algún olor, una forma, un ademán, algo así —insistió sin prestar atención de las palabras desagradables— Alguna característica ¿Cuál es? ¿A qué no te resistes?

—La voz —respondió finalmente, esta vez 2D prestó atención, volteando hacia él— Si es segura de sí misma, sé que me la quiero tirar, oírla gritar mi nombre, que me hable obscenidades, detesto oír el temor o la duda, eso no me excita poli marica, por eso cuando me pediste que te follara…

De forma desagradable se relamió los labios, 2D tragó saliva fuerte y sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa, salió enojado de ahí, se encerró en su habitación, alcanzando a oír las burlas de Murdoc

—Maldita sea —mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose impotente, incapaz de hacer algo al respecto

Caminó hacia la cama y se acostó, cerró los ojos un instante

De repente abrió los oscuros y vacíos ojos, Murdoc estaba justo a su lado, desnudo, sonriendo con aquellos dientes desagradables, emitiendo una risa burlona, él no supo como reaccionar, al instante siguiente lo tenía sobre él, desnudándolo, sin aviso, sin preguntar, lo penetró de una sola estocada, haciéndolo gritar, pero no hizo nada por soltarse, por apartarlo, deseaba aquello tanto que no le importaba nada más

De un sobresalto se despertó, estaba en su cama, acostado, sudando y con tremenda erección, agitado, miró a todos lados, ya oscuro, durmió y no supo cuanto tiempo, pero el efímero sueño fue suficiente para despertar su subconsciente. Salió de la cama y después de la habitación, corrió a la sala, ahí estaba Murdoc sentado, riendo al ver otro estúpido programa

Cuando el detective irrumpió en su escena volteó, se miraron a los ojos un instante, la mirada del ex cantante captó el pequeño accidente y sonrió burlón, pero no dio tiempo a que dijera algo, 2D avanzó hacia él, sin decir nada, se hincó enfrente, ante la mirada sorprendida de Murdoc, posicionándose en medio de sus piernas

—Pero qué demonios...

Sin dudarlo un segundo desabrochó el pantalón y sustrajo el miembro, besándolo, Murdoc sonrió de puro morbo, pero la situación le estaba costando trabajo asimilar ¿podía llamar eso acoso? Esta vez ni siquiera fue en acuerdo, el detective simplemente llegó y ahora le hacía esto

—Eso es, cómetela toda —cayó finalmente, obteniendo también una erección, sujetando la cabeza de 2D para guiarle los movimientos, sintiendo la garganta, profunda y hábil, estaba en la cima del placer

Sin detenerse el detective desabrochó su propio pantalón, con la mano disponible se masturbó mientras hacia sexo oral al otro, terminó primero y mientras obtenía su éxtasis mordisqueó un poco la entrepierna de Murdoc, apretó los bordes del sillón y miró molesto a 2D, pero borró su expresión cuando continuó en su boca

—Poli, sí que tenías hambre —burló, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundido, no entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo

2D lo ignoró de nuevo, caminó a la cocina y escupió el semen sobre el lavabo, limpiándose la boca después, acomodó su miembro dentro de la ropa y miró hacia el presunto homicida

—No puedes hablar de esto —impuso de nuevo, luego se alejó

— ¡Te acusaré de abuso sexual! —gritó indignado, pero fue ignorado por completo

Miró hacia abajo, su miembro manchado de semen y saliva, ahora completamente dormido, bufó enojado ¿Qué se creía ese policía maricón? ¿Qué él estaría dispuesto siempre que su baja moral buscara sexo con la persona menos indicada? Enojado metió la entrepierna en el pantalón y apagó la TV, las ganas de ver el maldito programa desaparecieron.

2D se encerró en su habitación, caminó al espejo y se miró con desagrado, de nuevo lo hizo, usó a la persona en su custodia para calmar sus deseos reprimidos

—Sucio, eres un animal —dijo a su otro yo, en el espejo parecía que 2D estaba sonriendo, apartó la mirada y fue hasta la cama, se acostó en ella

Cerró los ojos y escuchó el maullido de un felino, alerta se puso de pie, abrió la ventana y miró hacia afuera, alcanzó a ver una cola de gato, justo del mismo color que el suyo, lo llamó con sonidos, luego por su nombre, pero no volvió, decepcionado cerró la ventana, solo quedaba dormir, tratando de callar las culpas, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esta vez sí, sería la última.

* * *

 _Lamento la tardanza, tuve una época de poca inspiración, espero terminar mis fics y continuar otros que tengo en mente, gracias por estar aquí!_


End file.
